Warriors:Reetarded and weird Series
by EvilKillerPrincess
Summary: nacho chips, evil bluestar and bluestar2 has poroved this story is REALLY retarded! R&R!
1. The Nacho chip

**Chapter 1: The Nacho Chip**

Firestar strated dancing to the "hula" song "Olah Thunderclan I come with nachos!" Graystripe looked at him menancly "May I have a chip please?" Graystripe added puss n' boots eyes for effect. Firestar hissed "GET BACK JOE!" "WHAT? My name is Graystripe thank you very much!" "No it isn't cholo!" firestar screeched like a kit. A chip then fell out of the bag. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Sandstorm "Not Bobby!" sandstorm then saved the chip. "Who's Bobby?" asked Firestar and Graystripe. "My cheesy nacho chip kit" Sandstorm said in puss n' boots eyes. "Well eeerrrr….. She is a lovely kit" Firestar replied with a girly scream. "bobby's a guy!" Sandstorm yelled, I mean hissed. "oh no I broke a nail!" Graystripe cried "Firestar! My nail broke! WAA!" " its okay use my tape and my faaabulas nail polish" FIrestar said "boys can't live with em, make a fuss about there nails" Sandstorm meowed while rolling her eyes. "wait Sandstorm were is bobby-lishious?" Firestar said astonished "up there in that spiky tree!" shrieked Sandstorm "hurry bring the men in black!" Graystripe said "oh my baby! My precious baby chipos!" Sandstorm criedwith fear. A black car then rolled up "yo sup dawg?" we're here to save yo' chipos!" said the men in black dude "but until then DUCK AND COVER!" and he threw a grenade and "boom!" well Mr. Nacho chip blew up. "oh my Nacho! My precious baby nacho!" sandstorm yelled with fear. "Bring Cinderpelt! We need tape!" GRaystripe yelled. Well Mr. Chipos got saved until "BOOM!" oh dear too late Graystripe ate the chip. Everyone looked at him "what?" Graystripe purred innocently adding puus n' boots eyes for effect.

_Special thanks to…_

Oddsponge13 for giving me ideas and letting me use some of her own.

Warriors the book because I wouldn't have this story if I hadn't read it.

* * *


	2. Graystripes egg part 1

Chapter 2: Graystripes egg

"y'ello 'ello yellow hello jello!" Graystripe happily purred with a little fake moustache, nerdy glasses, a Santa hat, and fake buck teeth. "would you like o' spot o' tea?" Graystripe meowed with a girly teapot in his paws. " yo supy sup dawg?" Sandstorm purred happily accepting a cup o' tea. "ahh!" Firestar screamed and jumped in a pool full of gas and lit himself of fire. "wow what a show dawg" Graystripe clapped "yea" replied Sandstorm.

Then a blue polka dotted fuzzy monster walked up and said "y'ello jello 'ello fellow! Wanna take gymnastics?" Graystripe packed his things and said "I'm ready!" he yelled as he went in his toboggan and slid down the rocky hill. "yee-haa!" GRaystripe said in his most-high-pitched-cute-lil'-voice as he crashed in the gymnasium. Graystripe then purred "yo stick you flick yo stick!" then he started humming a little tune and did the Electric-slide.

"hey what's that!" as he observed a chocolate egg. "don't eat th-" Graystripe than ate the egg and turned into a fluffy purple polka dotted bunny. He than saw askittle "don't eat th-" Gaystripe than eat the skittle and turned into a pink fluffy elephant. Than Graystripe noticed a M&M "don't eat th-" Graystripe then ate the M&M and turned into George Bush in a fluffy yellow coat and made a joke "Hello 'm George Bush" and he giggled spontaneously. Than h e spotted a Reise's pieces "don't ea-" he than ate the Reise's pieces and turned into a green fluffy polka dotted hipo. He4 than saw a peanut "don't eat that peanu-" he ate the peanut and turned back into himself Graystripe.

"yippee horray!" he yelled "welli'm done with gymnastics today c'ya tomorra!" he purred as he jumped in his toboggan and slid up the hill."wait whats this?" Firestar yelled at Graystripe " oh it's a prophecy!" Firestar read the prophecy outloud "pickles alone will save the clan…" "what does that mean?" Cinderpelt meowed "I don't know Johnny I don't know" Sandstorm purred.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_Special thanks to…_

**Oddsponge13 for helping me get ideas and let me use some of her own.**

**Warriors da book cuz I wouldn't have this story if I havn't read it**


	3. Graystripes egg part 2!

**Chapter 3:graystripes egg part 2**

Last time on Graystripes egg something happened. "Hey y'all I'm back!" Bluestar yelled "Lets play twister find-the-right-prophecy!" "YAAAAAAAY" Brambleclaw said " I LOOOOOOOOOVE Chocolate!" "huh" Bluestar meow confused "never mind" "lets get ready toooo ruuuummmbbbblllleeee!" Sandstorm yelled. Firestar moved on the board while Graystripe used the spinner. The game finished and Bluestar said worriedly "I'm afraid Brambleclaws new name is Brambledirt and he's going to die..the good news is the new prophecy is.." Graystripe than played a drum roll on his big African drum "Pickles alone will save the clan!" Bluestar yelled.

Sandstorm than threw confetti in the air and blew on her noise maker " I made cake and crumpets!" Graystripe yelled than he skid his claw against a tree. "oh fudge I broke a nail! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "it's okay Graystripe" Sandstorm purred "you can use my tape and faaaaaaaaaabulas sparkly pink polka dotted nail polish" "thanks!" Graystripe chuckled as he did his claws. "Friends can't live with em, always make a fuss about their nails and encourage it…" Firestar meowed while rolling his eyes. They all partied and had fun then ate muffins.

"Cinderpelt! My Jell-O's sick!" Meowed sandstorm worried "its just jell-o…" Cinderpelt meowed "b-b-b-but" Sandstorm cried and adding puss n' boots eyes for effect "I named him jell-o Joe!" Sandstorm sobbed until Cinderpelt said "fine you little furrball!" Graystripe than said out of the blue "lets watch The Lord of the Rings!" "yay!" Brambledirt meowed happily. They all watched The Lord Of The Rings and went to bed of a purple polka dotted fluffy hippo.

_Special thanks to_

**Oddsponge13 for giving me ideas and letting me use her own.**

**Warriors da book cuz I wouldn't have this story if I hadn't read it.**

Here is a sneak peak preview of chapter 4!

We need more pickles! Fire cannons! We need vinager now Graystripe! Nooooooooo! Not him not him!

Coming soon to theaters every were the story you love is now continueing the one the only chapter you'll wanna read when its out……..CUCUMBERS! By Silverstarleaderofprincessclan.

Hey every 1 I'll trrrrrryy to put up stories everyday! Well to-dles y'all!


	4. CUCUAMBERS!

**Chapter 4:CUCUMBER**

"It's been 3 days sandstorm wake up!" Firestar, Graystripe, okay okay the whole clan hissed. "But it is soooo eeeeaaaaaarrrrrllllyyyyyy!" Sandstorm cried. She finally woke up when Firestar said "I have a biiiig pickle" "jell-o!" graystripe meowed "shh I'm thinking" Firestar hissed "jell-o jell-o jell-o!" "shhh" "jell-o!" sandstorm joined in. FIrestar decided to poke them with a stick the whole clan then had a "poking" war. "Brambledirt answer me!" Fluffy said (his pet lizard) "BRAAMBLEDIRT!" Cinderpelt then checked his pulse "he's dead" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sandstorm cried. Graystripe than played a sad song on his violin. The whole clan sobbed until "BOOOOM" "hey look a cheesy poof!" Sandstorm meowed then a cucumber hit her head "WAAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried as she went to the hospital.

"Bring it on Windclan!" hissed Firestar "bring in the milk, water, vinegar, acid, sugar, poison, cakemix, deathberries, and pickles!" Windclan froze in astonishment as a big fluffy ball blew up in there face. "ha!" Firestar hissed "we'll be back firestar, with more cucumbers!"

3 more days past and sandstorm was still in bed "wake up Sandstorm!" the clan hissed "but it's tooo eeeaaarrrrrllllyyyy" Sandstorm meowed. A big cucumber than hit Firestars head "hey! Why did u do dat Mr.!" "I donno" Tallstar replied "bring in the cake, pickles, grill cheese sandwiches, wagon wheels, evil sandwiches, special "K" cereal, and ucky charms there magically delicious!" they fired the food ball and Brambledirt turned into a zombie

"I like cheese!" he wailed "I prefer my grandmothers specially cooked paper hats!" Graystripe purred. Then a pickle hit Brambledirts head "i-am-emortal!" Brambledirt meowed. Then he turned in to a old south premium juice box "I hate my dog's cooking!" he yowled. "Oh nozers! A dog!" meowed Graystripes "April Fools!" Firestar rolled his eyes. Graystripe than walked in "hey" he meowed like a she-cat "like my red dress? Or maybe my black high heels?" Graystripe than broke his nail "my claws! WAAAAAAAAAA!" "it's okay!" a fluffy hippo said "use my FAAAAABBUUUULLLLAAAAAS sparkly tape and my FAAAAABUUULLLLAAAAAAS fluffy nail polish!" the whole clan than watched "Family Guy" then went to bed. But they didn't have a bed…DUN DUN DUN! "oh noze!" mewed Graysrtipe "we need to find a bed fast!" Firestar meowed "OPTUMUS PRIME ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL OUT!"

_SPECIAL THANKS TO…_

**ODDSPONGE13 FOR GIVING ME IDEAS AND LETTING ME USE HER OWN.**

**WARRIORS DA BOOK CUZ I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS STORY IF I HADN'T READ IT.**


	5. the tv! dun! dun! dun!

**The t.v.! dun dun dun!**

"ooooh laalaa!" shrieked Sandstorm "it's the green giant commercial!" "yay!" Graystripe and Firestar purred. Barney and Mr. Dress up then went in Thunderclan the care bears and the teletubbies then followed. Then a powerranger walked in.."I like watermelons!" he shouted randomly "I'm a silly melon head!" Sandstorm purred. "oh gosh I'm going!" Firestar meowed as he slid up a hill in his toboggan. Mr. Dress up then ran up the hill "Fudgecicles I love Fudgecicles!" he screamed as he tried to eat a 1000000000000000million year old fudgecicle. "you're a bit of a sticky wicket lad." Sandstorm meowed.

"oh fudge a broke a claw!" cried Graystripe soon every cat broke a nail "WAAAA!" the whole clan sobbed "it's okay" a teletubby said "use my FAAABULAS pink fluffy nail polish and my MAGICAL tape!""yippee!" the whole clan purred.

"now everyone check out my 1000 inch t.v.!" Sandstorm meowed. Mr. Dress up then started licking the t.v. " this taste's like cream cheese" he said while squinting his eyes "that's because it was left in cream cheese so now it has a nice glaze!" Sandstorm purred.

They all then watched t.v. , 5 years past and they still were watching the t.v. The Powerranger then coughed "any one have a pizza pop?" "sorry buddy" Firestar said "we ran out" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The powerranger said in slow motion. "oh Fudge I spilled my pop dawg!" Saindstorm meowed "can I have another one?" "SURE" replied Graystripe "oh I love you t.t. will you marry me?" Mr. Dress up said "of course!" a character on the t.v. show said. Sanstorm than threw confetti and blew on her noise maker. They all partied forgetting the t.v. "hey guys meet Chipos!" Sandstorm purred. Oh dear! She has another baby nacho chip!

_Special thanks to…_

Oddsponge13 for ideas and letting me us her own..

Warriors the book cuz I wouldn't have this story if I haven't read it

Sneak peak preview for next chapter…

"my chipos my precious baby chipos!" "oh no..not the roll up bed!"


	6. The New Chipos!

The new chipos

"oh I love you chipos you so cute.." she set her baby chipos on the roll up bed "graystripe you are the father of thing nacho chip kit!" "what?" graystripe said while eating his bag of nachos "no nachos for you father-of-my-nacho-chip-kit." Sandstorm meowed "WAAA!" graystripe meowed. He then scraped his claw on a metallic thermos. Surprisingly he didn't care he was WAY to sad. "hehe…" sandstorm purred. "yo sup homie g dawg lets go to the crib yo?" firestar meowed to graystripe "oh I'm like totally too depressed, now let me eat my special 'k' cereal in the corner in peace!" graystripe meowed so girly every cat clan in the world laughed quietly. "WAA!" leafpaw cried "what is it poopykits?" sandstorm meowed "I failed my math quiz! Firestars gonna like totally kill me!" leafpaw meowed "nah…he failed kindergarten 50times.." "oh okay thanks mommy.." leafpaw purred as she went to tell firestar "GOOD FOR YOU! I'm SO PROUD OF YOU!" firestar purred as he saw leafpaw's first F. "thanks dad!" leafpaw purred "too bad squirrelpaw isn't here to enjoy this, I feel bad for her, she has to go to Disney land…" firestar meowed "I concur!" the whole clan meowed. "huh?" every one said in confusion because they didn't even know what "concur" meant. "no not the roll up bed!" sandstorm meowed as the roll up bed squished the chipos. "my baby my precious baby chipos!" graystripe then fixed the chipos with a lil bit o' love and glue! A airplane then hit the chipos " chipos got run over by a airplane, way to far from Christmas eve…. Waity! CHIPOS!" sandstorm meowed as she threw buns at the airplane. The airplane then crashed cuz the buns supposedly blew up inside the engine. "ha take that! Cinderpelt help chipos!" cinderpelt then fixed mr.chipos. then the people from x men took the nacho chip kit and cut it up. "NOOO!" sandstorm shrieked as she threw buns at them. They then blew up… "ha!haha! cinderpelt!" the chip then got cured AGAIN until…a alien abducted the chipos. "NOOOOOO!" sandstorm shrieked while throwing buns at the alien spacecraft then supposedly the alien spacecraft blew up, then the chip blew up. "cinderpelt!" sandstorm shrieked with horror. The chip got saved AGAIN! Until firestar got hungry –gulp- he ate mr nacho chip. "what?" he meowed while sandstorm got a pole and started whacking firestar.


	7. The Gaint Bunny Wabbit

THE GIANT BUNNY WABBIT!

"muahahahahhahahahahahhahaha!" a giant evil bunny said while opening hher mouth and then fire came out. "its Godzilla!" firestar meowed with total horror. "ahh!" sandstorm shrieked with firestar as they all ran down a giant hole. "RABBIT HOLE!" the clan screamed "the only way outta here is opposite land.." sandstorm said while adding haunted house music AND making thunder and lighting noises. "I wont let you down.." sandstrorm meowed as she listened to the song "freedom 90". They all went to opposite world freaked out. They all saw them selfs then ran to metro town and saw…WARRIORS RANDOMNESS CHARACTERS! But they thought they were pretty cool and chilled out with em. "hooorrraaayy!" graystripe from warriors randomness meowed "wow I finally have some one I can relate to.." graystripe meowed as he joined graystripe from warriors randomness saying "horray". Sandstorm and the rest of the clan agreed when the saw there warriors randomness characters. "we best be of c'ya" firestar from THIS series said as he waved good bye. They all then ended up in…. starclan's lost it! They all had dreams… and they all were weird.. like when spottedleaf said "awak wak wak awaka wak wakadoo" or something close to that. The dreams freaked out the cats from this series so much they ran back to metrotown with the warriors randomness characters. They all chilled there then went to there own clan and slept in fluffy princess beds.


	8. Star Trek warriors

Star Trek

-star trek music comes on- - do do do do do do…….- "Report!" Firestar meowed lieutenant commander Graystripe then said "we have a discrepancy in the meow mix matrix! We need to re-configure the Whiska drive!" "make it so.." captain firestar meowed "how long will this take?" "about 2-3 days tops" Sandstorm (number 1) then said.. "we have enemies approaching at 5.240 approximately 5 light-years away!" captain firestar replied "your call" then sandstorm meowed " Shields up red alert! Intercept them at maximum speed you have the bridge captain." " we have intercepted the enemy vessel!" graystripe meowed " charge up forward bun-cannons! Maximum intensity!" sandstorm meowed. "they fired on us!" graystripe hissed "our cookie shielding is at 52!" "return fire!" firestar meowed "fire photon tor-chipos!" sandstorm shrieked "captain tallstar is catching on us!" graystripe meowed "we've disabled them!" "hail them cloudtail!" firestar says "not responding!" cloudtail hissed "open fire destroy there shipo!" firestar hissed "oh noze shadowclan!" cloudtail meowed " they've come with 5 shipos!" "turn around maximum warp!" firestar meowed. "whoa that was a close one!" firestar meowed 'we almost got tor-chipoed" "a riverclan ship has intercepted us!" graystripe hissed. "fire at will maximum bun-cannon yield!" firestar hissed "we've destroyed their ship they're all backing away now. Now we have to go back to Tatooin and pick up anaken skywalker."firestar said. The empire is counting on us….." firestar said.


	9. Trip To LA

The Trip to Los Angela's

"hey guys check this out!" firestar yelled "what!" sandstorm shrieked with excitement "this website…… you can plan your own vacation!" firestar meowed "whats this this thing called?" Graystripe meowed "it says….. expedia…..sum thing sum thing…." "cooollll!" cinderpelt meowed "soooooo…..lets go to l.a!" squirrelpaw purred with excitement "okay……..lets stay at…hmmmm….lets seeee……Knott's berry farm?" firestar suggested "nah.." sandstorm meowed " I don't want to pick berries.." "sandstorm……" "yes firestar?" "you don't pick berries there……" "what do you mean?" "it's a place…theres a pool…..and a theme park……." "THEME PARK WHHHHEEEEE!" sandstorm purred as she walked on the walls….literally…DON'T THINK I'm CRAZY! –eye twitches-

"okay then.." firestar continued "what ar we going to do there?" THEM PARK THEME PARK THEME PARK!" sandstorm meowed "shh sandstorm…" "why firestar?" "because there are many more theme parks to go to…" "THEME PARKS!" "some one put her in a cage.." firestar mewed as graystripe put her in a cage and stuck her in a tree. –faint meows saying 'theme park' are heard in the distance- "okaaaay then…" firestar meowed "were do we all want to go? Graystripe?" "weeeeell…I like freaky rides so lets go to MAGIC MOUNTAIN!" "ooolala!" cinderpelt meowed "whats that?" "six flags dummy" "okay.." "alright.. squirrelpaw?" "I say Disney Land it's a place were there aren't any freaky rides!WOOOO!" squirrelpaw meowed "okay…..leafpaw?" "I say..lets TOTALLY go to the outlets because I am SUCH a shop-o-holic!" "okay freaky….okay…..Cinderpelt?" "los vegas I want to go and…..and.. win stuffed toys!" "okay.. vacation planed! We leave…………. May 6th!" "yay!" the clan meowed as they did the limbo hyper. Soon enough the clan got sugar-drunk making them break anything in their path including this cute little airplane with a smily face and said 'fly me away' on the side.

"WWWWHHHHHHEEEEEE!" sandstorm meowed as she was put in a kenel and sent to knott's berry farm. "I like cheeeeeeesey bites pizza even though I've never had it wheee!" sandstorm purred "tranquilize her please.." firestar meowed while covering his eyes. "okay!" cinderpelt screamed as she fed a funky monkey to sandstorm. "whhhheee!" sandstorm meowed, for the funky monkey made her hyperer… "I want pie!" sandstorm meowed "BONJOUR SALUTE COMMENT APELLES TU BONJOUR SALUT…" sandstorm sang, she kept singing the French song until they arrived at the hotel "YUMMAY!" graystripe yelled as he say a buffet "hold your socks graystripe" sandstorm meowed "I don't have socks I have tights!" graystripe meowed as he showed off his tights. "nice! High 5!" sandstorm meowed as she high 5ed graystripe. "well we best be off I'm hungry!" cinderpelt meowed "let's go to Fuddruckers?" leafpaw meowed "no Sizzler!" squirrelpaw meowed "NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO OLIVE GARDEN!" sandstorm meowed. They all finally decided to eat at –drum roll—bumbumbum- "OLIVEGARDEN?" firestar meowed "deal!" the clan meowed. "well lets get our room!" firestar meowed.

"here is your key sir" the cashier said. Firestar observed the key "looks like a credit card to me…" "but it's not.." "we'll see about that!" firestar meowed. They all got to there room and firestar used his key…the door opened "cool!" firestar meowed as he closed the door and kept opening the door until "JUST GET IN!" graystripe meowed "okay okay okay mr. hot potato!" "that made no sense what so ever.." graystripe meowed "meh.." sandstorm meowed.

New vocab y'all should no because….well it'll make no sense..

Chicken now means yum

Yum now means chicken

"chicken!" graystripe meowed as he saw a yum. "yum!" sandstom meowed as she kept saying chicken. "Chicken! Yum!" cinderpelt meowed " weeeeeelll……. Lets go to bed.."

To be continued

Hey next chapter is going to be funnier I wrote this one not so funny because I haven't had enough sugar…. I haven't eaten in a few hours to be exact… hehehhee….my brother's snoreing (he's asleep) my parents left me and my brother in the hotel in los vegas.. they went umm to the casino… -sad face- I watched aquamarine though it gave me hilariouse ideas for the part 3.. yes there is a part 3 maybe…. Maybe only 2 parts… but wutcha gonna do eh? Anyhow people people people I come with tips…. CHA CHA CHA CHARMIN! CHARMIN ULTRA LESS IS MORE WHEN WE SAY LESS IS MORE LESS IS MORE OBIUSLY BETTER THAN THE KITTEN BRAND FOR SURE! ………….my randomness is coming back woo mr. paperclip on the side of Microsoft word (the annoying one) would be proud……now he's scareing me…………………..AAAHHHH! he's gonna eat me! AHHHH! C"YA GGGGOTTTA GGGGGEEEEETTT THE FLY SWATTER! MAKE IT THE C I A!


	10. da trip p2 the part u've been waitn 4?

Part Two

"hey every one what are we going to do today?" firestar meowed "well I would like to go to knots berry farm park!" sandstorm meowed "THEME PARK!" "okay lets go." Firestar meowed happily as the clan skipped like little girls and wore there pink purses. Graystripe wore a little tinkerbell costume. "THHHHEEEEMMMMEEEE PPPPAAAARRRKKK!" sandstorm shrieked as she ran in the theme park and grabbed a lot of cotton candy and eat it all. After that she ate a part of a roller coaster. "that tasted like cotton candy leftovers!" sandstorm shrieked "eeeeew!" graystripe meowed " TO THE EXELERATOR!" firestar meowed as he saw a roller coaster that went fast and was really tall. "AHHHHHHH!" graystripe screamed like a girl "to high to high" graystripe said like a girl WHILE jumping up and down. "scardy cat!" the clan hissed "I CALL WINDOW!" sandstorm meowed " this isn't a plane sandstorm.." "WELL I still want the window firestar.." "fine….."

"leaf paw were are you?" firestar meowed "oh she's with the warriors randomness characters in metrotown.. she's helping out in finding waldo…..i think…..i really think she went shoping.." sandstorm meowed "meh.. we get to ride roller coasters all the way until we see the FUNKY MONKEY!" firestar meowed " what is the funky monkey?" squirrelpaw meowed " it's a really fluffy monkey f any colour! DUH!" cinderpelt screamed so loud people from narnia could hear her. "weeeeeell lets go home and watch aquamarine!" firestar meowed " wait were's sandstorm?" "I like totally don't know!" graystripe meowed like a really girly she-cat. "-giggle- you sound like a girl –giggle-" firestar meowed "shut yo mouth yo!" graystripe meowed like A GANGSTER. Oops..had capslock on too lazy to earase….

The clan then watched aquamarine while sandstorm was indeed gone. –sandstorm then walked in looking like aquamarine- "hey you guys my name is aquamarine" sandstorm meowed "you watched aquamarine?" firestar meowed "whats that?" sandstorm meowed "HA! It's a movie ….. you look exactly like the character aqua marine.." "that's strange mr. funky monkey" (apparently I like the words funky monkey…) "okay tomarra were are we goin' ta do?" graystripe meowed like a westin youngun "lets go to POFOLKS!" sandstorm meowed.

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN


	11. da trip p3 almost 2 funny

The Trip part 3

"PoFolks? Whats that place?" firestar meowed super confused " lol guys it's a place were Po Folk hang around." Graystripe said he was now into shorter words like "got to go" he now uses g2g just to let you all know he's addicted to that stuff. "what!" cinderpelt meowed "I think you're addicted to short word, DON'T BE SO LAZY!" "no way Ms. Cinderpelt" graystripe meowed happily as he skipped to the candy shop. "cha ching!" firestar meowed as he got money from a close by atm. Money spread out everywere. "BRAMBLECLAW!" firestar meowed for his old name was replaced with his new one. "sorry firestar but uuuhhh…don't know how to say this, these singing funky monkeys with banjo's and sombraro's will tell you!" cinderpelt meowed

" _oooooo ooooo oooo oooo_

_we are the singing funky mooonkeys _

_we like to laugh and play_

_we are the singing monkey's _

_we like spreading news._

_Weeeeee like to tell bad news by singing in out sombraros _

_It maaaaaakes the people happy!_** – monkeys put on Mexican clothes and shake their maracas-**

_Weeeee! We are the funky monkeys we like to laugh and sing!_

_You're poor brambleclaw got a big papercut it made him faiiiint!_

_It made him faint_

_It maaaaade him faaaaaint then he dropped on the ground_

_Thhhheeeeeeeennnn!_

_He got hit with a bun! Which made him diiiiiiiieeeee!"_

The monkeys finished there song

"good song jolly good song!" graystripe and sandstorm meowed "firestar" "yes sandstorm?" "I love you but…" "but what…" "I like graystripe better he's more like me!" "okay whatever.. I like cinderpelt!" _"whoa big plot twist" "yea.." _the audience said. –graystripe hugs sandstorm and secretly puts a "kick me" sign on her back- "HA KICK ME SIGN!" firestar meowed as he kicked sandstorm hard "ouch! Good one graystripe!" "thanks I do try really hard.." "well PoFolks here we come!" graystripe meowed as he kicked everything in his path include sandstorm "sorry honey!" "wwwwhhhhheeeeeee!" sandstorm meowed as she flew in the clouds then landed at PoFolks. Aparantly the clan got there at the same time.

"we'll have the PoPops" firestar meowed. "I'll have a big jar of toilet water" graystripe meowed "same!" sandstorm meowed. Two big toilets then appeared at the table. "oh yea! Toy train that moves!' graystripe meowd happily "yyyeeehhhhaaa!" graystripe meowed as he went on the train then found out warriors randomness characters were on it. "hi graystripe!" graystripe from thins series said "hoooorrrraaaayyy!" graystripe from warriors randomness said. "wait a minute!" I said (silverstar) "randomness characters shouldn't you go to your series?" "sure.."firestar meowed as they jumped in a funky monkey portal. "meet beau my kittypet." Silverstar meowed (me remember that or else! –holds up a butterknife- yea..i'll butter you) "hi my warrior name is fluffyfur" beau meowed "hi fluffyfur!" thunderclan meowed "meeeeeet my clan" silverstar meowed "this is lightingwave he's new. This is lovingstar leader of our sandbox. And this is royalheart. Fluffyfur is my deputy. Rpyalheart is lovingstars deputy." "you're clans neat two leaders! In one clan!" firestar meowed "yea what eva kitty" silverstar meowed "we have two more deputies and 2 more leaders" –firestars jaw falls off- "whats wrong with 4 leaders? I'm still overall leader…" silverstar meowed "I like cheeeese!" tigerstar meowed "oh meet tigerstar yea I know he was a bad kitty but… he's learned he is now leader of cheeseclan." "neat!" firestar purred "my clan is in danger metrotown has taken out territory curse them.. anyhow we moved then evil piece of broccoli eat our freshkill we need a home you see…." "take some of our territory!" firestar meowed "you guys are random right?" "yea chocolate milk sets us off…" silverstar meowed (chocolate milk sets me off too!) "ahhhhhh! It's bogernose!" fluffyfur meowed frightened "cr- I mean poo!" silverstar meowed "he's from schoolclan!" "aaaahhhhh!" thunderclan and princessclan cats meowed with horror as they ran to the knott's berry farm hotel "well lets go drown ourselves!" brambleclaw meowed as he turned himself into a old south premium orange juice juicebox. "hhhhhoooorrrraaaaayyy yyyyiiippppppeeeee!" silverstar meowed

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN HOW IRRITATING EH?

Hey guys the next chapter is gonna be soooo funny I hope… depends how much chocolate milk I have..the more the better! Heres a review for next chappie

The following program contains lots of randomness, children over 10000000 should be supervised.

"BUBBLES!" "oops.. I made a little stinky.." "eeeeeeww!" "CHHHHEEEESSSSEEE!" "CHOCOLATE MILK HEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHE SAY CHEEESSSSEE!" silverstar makes a fake camera and takes a weird picture of chucky cheese.


	12. The grand finally of the trip!

The grand finally

"LETS SWIM!" silverstar meowed (hint yet again silverstar is me….) –bubbles start coming out of the water- "BUBBLES!" silverstar meowed "oops I made a stinky.." "eeew graystripe!" fluffyfur meowed "CHHHHHEEEEEESSSSEEE!" tigerstar meowed happily as he saw cheese floating in the water. "yumnmay!" graystripe purred he saw the cheese 2. then tigerstar and graystripe swam as fast as the could to the cheese. Tigerstar got the cheese "waa!" graystripe meowed sadly "here have half" tigerstar meowed. "he really has changed hasn't he dear.." cinderpelt meowed to firestar "yep.."

"say cheese!" silverstar said as she took out her fake camera and took a picture of chucky cheese "yay!"

they all then went to las vegas, the spent all there money except sandstorm she played at the arcade and won 10000000000million stuffed toys and even clay! Even silverstar got clay and stuffed toys!

I sec every one my cat is begging to be pet be right back!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------- ---------------- - - - - - - - - - -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back….now..

The clan got back to the hotel went to Disneyland and went home on a fluffy plane the end. Yes short chappie why? I have a good chappie coming next. And…I want to write it now! B-bye!


	13. Warriors diary's

Warriors kitty pets!

Graystripe!

I graystripe was walking peacefully picking danylions until I saw myself in a collar. Yes I was quite shocked to see myself as a kittypet "who are you?" "same question to you" kittypet me said "I'll start my name is graystripe I am deputy of thunderclan I like waffles, krispy kreme donuts and I really like cheese!" "my name is jingle I like temptations milk and……. Whiska's moist food!" "well jingle I'm you, as a warrior from the forest!" "nice then I'm you as a house cat" "no you're a kittypet" "I see.." "indeed care for some tea" "yes" "and meow mix!we can't forget that." "you have meow mix in the forest?" " we are more random than you think!

Firestar!

I firestar was walking looking for princess but I didn't see her. I decided to walk to metrotown to pick up some rose's for sandstorm, I want her to be my wife she's sorta sick of graystripe now. Instead of going to metrotown on the way I saw me if I stayed a kittypet. I thought I saw myself in a past-mirror but they didn't exist. "hi rusty! I'm firestar I'm you if you became a forest cat!" "wow that would have been me! Why was I go dim witted…" "because you eat too much chucky cheese!" "hhahahhahahahah! That means you eat to many donuts!" "no way!" "yes way!" "cheese!" "pickles!" "lets go see if Wallace and gromit are still in theaters!" "yay!"

Spottedleaf

Although I am in starclan, I can still see myself. I went down a street on earth hoping to find firestar. I love him so…if only I weren't a medicine cat…I sit here writing in my diary, why you ask because I talked to firestar in his dreams and then a starclans gone mad came first! She made me laugh when she said awak a wak wak wak wakadoo! AFTER that incedent I saw me as a kitty pet still alive I followed her. She kept shouting out 'fluff ball!' I noticed that I had a husband as a kittypet and 3 kits they made me cry. They then saw me.

"who are you?" fluff bal meowed furiously "yes who are you?" mist said( kittypet me) "mist.." "yes?" "I'm you as a forest cat. I'm pleased you're not one because…" "why?" "I died. I'm a starclan cat it's were I live. I came to earth looking for someone but I saw you. I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU LIKE SOMBRAROS!" "lets do the Mexican hat dancE!" fluff ball purred as he did the Mexican hatdance. We all partied till we were sleepy. I think I might ask for her kits……-smilyface-

Sandstorm

I didn't see me as a kittypet I just wanted to let you all know…that….i want firestar back and…….i'm sooooooooooooo gonna give him a fluffy hippo for his b-day he's gonna love it! Well I'm gonna go to warriors randomness character's and see if graystripe will let me go skydiving in his hummer..i sooo want to see the mole people!

-sandstorm

p.s. I'm soooo gonna give firestar a hat! -sandstorm


	14. Dreaming!

Warriors in the movie theater

It all started when sandstorm wanted to see aqua marine.

"great were stuck in the movie theater!" sandstorm meowed "wait!" "yes firestar, we agnolage oddsponge13 for giving silverstar ideas for this chappie!" "good." Firestar purred "hey firestar I gotta tell ya sumtin special." "yes?" "will you be my husband again?" "yes!" "yay!" "daddy!" leafpaw and squirrelpaw meowed "yes kits?" "can we watch Wallace and Gromit please!" "okay!" "yay!" "dad!" "graystripe!" "I'm you're kit daddy…" graystripe meowed "fine. What?" "can I watch the matrix?" "okay.." soon the clan watched movie's. somehow they all got out except poor firestar and sandstorm. Firestar got sucked up by a vacuum then taked to thunderclan. "not again! I bet tigerstar's gonna come!" sandtorm meowed unpleased "hey sandstorm!" bluestar said "I know you're stick in the movie theater but hey…" "what bluestar?"a movie theater watch anyshows you like and! Eat all the popcorn and candy you want plus! Drink a lot a pop!" "yay! Thanks bluestar!" "ha like my costume I'm really tigerstar!" tigerstar meowed "darn!" "hehehe didn't see that did you!" "no tigerstar could you leave?" "no I was the one to take firestar in the vacuum! He didn't really go to thunderclan he's here teid in the chair! I'll let him go if you love me!" tigerstar said evilly "don't love him!" firestar meowed dramatically "please! You're my wife we had kits!" "tigerstar go away!" bluestar meowed to tigerstar " or eat stuffie!" "NNOOOO!" tigerstar meowed while bluestar chucked stuffed toys at tigerstar.

Sandstorm then woke up. She was still in the movie theater alone. "what happened" she thought. Then a security guard ran after her luckly a funky monkey saved her. "thank you monkey but were am i?" "you're on you just got punk'd!" "no way!" "yes way!" "no way!" "yes way!"

Sandstorm then woke up again. "what the heck!' she was still in the theater. "whats going on!" she shouted then she saw a mirror and did her fur. She eat some candy then saw tigerstar "NO WAY!" she hissed "hey baby" he meowed as he curled up beside her "this can't be true!" she meowed "are you my husband!" "yes!" "NOOOO!" she hissed "his has to be a nightmare!" "it isn't pumkin pie!" "you spelled pumpkin wrong" "it's not wrong when you're here!" "AHHHH!"

Sandstorm then woke up in metrotown "this cant be right.." she meowed to herself "why is this happening to me!" she shouted she was totally scared she was worried if she was in a coma. "this'll never end!" she then saw a party thunderclan was there! They all sang and danced with sombraros and maracas and had a good time. Everything was just right she finally woke up.

Sandstorm then woke up! She was in a dream then! She was furious "rawr!" she hissed she was sazzing out like bluestar! The clan was terrified "have I woke up?" she hissed to cinderpelt "NO!"

Sandstorm then woke up again. This time she was at home "praise starclan!" she meowed. "what the…" firestar meowed "had a nightmare?" "yes honey! Yes!"

How'd you like the chappie? Who wants to be in the story? If you do review and say PICKLES! Bu you must say it in caps! You can also choose ifyou wanna be evil, random, funny,retarded, stupid, fashinalble and much much more. Why am I doing this? Because I'm loseing ideas! Don't worry though…I"LL FIND MORE AL I NEED IS CHOCOLATE MILK!


	15. The trip 2 see indiana jones

Warriors sandstorm and graystripe adventure with Indiana jones!

"I won!" sandstom meowed as she won a free tour with Indiana johns. "wicked can I come!" graystripe purred "of course!" "yay!" graystripe and sandstorm then went on a plane. "excuse me ms flight lady" "yes" "I would like some Pringles please" graystripe purred "me too!" sandstorm meowed "okay here you go have a nice trip!" graystripe and sandstorm got their chips and eat like the three little pigs, like pigs!

Sandstorm then saw ms piggy from the muppets. "HI! I LOVE YOU I'm A BIG FAN!" "thank you" ms piggy said as she floated on Kermit the frog to Australia. "yay Indiana jones!" sandstorm and graystripe purred as the jumped on Indiana jones "eeek!" he yelled. "you're the winners? Cats! How retarded!" Indiana jones said so angry he blew up then reformed. "okay kitties why don't you go home?" "sure! BYE INDIANA!" graystripe and sandstorm happily purred as the went on a magic carpet, went to the moon, then thunderclan. "how was your trip?" firestar meowed "GOOD!"

Short chapter, very random, ms piggy's in it wuts so wrong with that?

You flame I magically butter you with my butter knife even though can't! ha just kidden…I'll just throw a frisbe and hope it reaches you, make sure you pass it back! Next chappie will come tomarrow or today…I'm speed writing I want to write so many chappies! C'ya! For now!


	16. The plot that has begun, Tigerstar's mad

Warriors the plot!

"sandstorm wake up!it's 1am!" "OMG FIRESTAR!" "fine be that way, if you want to know me and the clan are going shoping wanna come?" "NO!" "fine!" firestar walk's away. "I can finally sleep…" sandstorm meowed happily until "guess who! Pekk-a-boo!" tigerstar meowed "I still can't believe you turned evil! You got to be in silverstar's clan!" "who care's you have to marry me now!" " never tigerstar! Never! My marrage belongs to firestar!" "no way!" "yes way!" "fine!" tigerstar then took sandstorm and blew on her tummy "hehehhehhee that tickles stop stop stop!" SANDSTORM GIGGLED " no way pretty kitty!" "bad pussy caaahahahahhaat" sandstorm shrieked "love me now?" "no way tigeystar!" tigerstar then put sandstorm in a bag and took her to his secret home.

Meanwhile

"graystripe how do these shoes look?" firestar meowed as he showed graystripe a like pair of pink high heels "great you look fantastic!" graystripe purred "I'll bye these then.." firestar bought his shoes and went to thunderclan. "sandstorm!" firestar yelled. A fluffy pink note was laid on her bed the note read:

_dear firestar,_

_you are a good leader. Your wife however is a good gal. I have taken her away she is going to marry me or else I might tickle her tummy a lot, why do I want to marry her? Because she's beautiful and she'll help me with my plan to destroy thunderclan! How you ask? She will make me alive! Making me powerful! Oh there's nothing you can do. I live at _

_B.C. vacouver 123 fluffy road #7 above the starbucks._

_You see I tell you this because you don't know how to read maps! So ha! Your wife will marry me she will! _

_Sincerely,_

_Tigerstar_

"oh noze!" firestar meowed I must find my wife!

Next chappie will continue the story, get used to cut offs and yes the chappie will get funnier! They clan's gonna descover chucky cheese's!


	17. Tigerstars mad chapter 2

The new plot!

"were am i…" sandstorm meowed. She saw a room that was never there "oh nozers tigerstar!" "what sandstorm?" tigerstar meowed "I got you breakfast!" "whats for breakfast?" "pancakes!" "thank you tigerstar you're not so bad but you'r still evil!" "okay then… want waffles?" "YEEESS!" "there you go sandstorm" tigerstar meowed he was so happy sandstom was pleased he was upset about her not loving him but he wont give up! "tigerstar?" "yes my beautiful sandstorm?" "why do you want to marry 'me'?" "because you're pretty kind and soft and fluffy and much more!" "that's nice to say!" sandstorm purred as she gave a lil lick to tigerstar. "almost there.." tigerstar mumbled he was so lose to marrying his true love and to destroy thunderclan!

Meanwhile:

Firestar walked along a road he wanted to find sandstorm he wouldn't give up for her. He decided to go with graystripe. "here kitty kitty kitty!" graystrip meowed "look! Chucky cheese's!" firestar purred. As soon as firestar saw the chucky cheese's graystripe and him darted for it dodgeing the cars, teletubs, and the power-rangers. "I won!" graystripe meowed "I BEAT CHUCKY CHEESE!" "good for you!" firestar purred "what do I get chucky?" graystripe meowed " 2000000000million tickets!" "HORRAY!" graystripe purred. Graystripe bought absolutely everything at the ticket exchange counter. Even a hello kitty doll! Graystripe then told firestar sumtin "firestar?" "yea?" "we need to get on a sugar rush" "why?" "so we go fast" "to.." "sandstorm" "okay!"

Meanwhile

Sandstorm was playing with her new Barbie doll hoping tigerstar would get her a giant lollipop, she was craving one. "sandstorm!" tigerstar meowed "got you something!" "really?" "yes!" "thank you!" sandstorm meowed while tigerstar gave sandstorm a giant lollipop with a giant bow tied around the stick "it's what I really wanted! Thank you!" "your welc-" sandstorm then jumped on tigerstar and started licking him like mad. Sandstorm is really easy to get her to like you. All you need is a few gifts and you've won her! A hour past and sandstorm fell asleep. Tigerstar picked her up and pet her in a lil wicker basket. Sandstorm woke up an hour later. "tigerstar you got a toothpick?" "yea… why?" " because.." "why.." "I want a tooth pick!" "okay have the box.." "thank you!" sandstorm then started eating the toothpicks "just put it in your mouth!" sandstorm sang as she gave tigerstar a tooth pick "okaaayy…"

How'd you like the chappie! I can tell you sumtin, something tragic happens to firestar! He goes to candy land!ahhH!


	18. Tigerstars mad! chapter 3

Graystripe was sitting by a rock, so was firestar. The rented a cute boat that said sail me away. Firestar liked it so much he bought it. But something tragic happened a moment firestar won't forget he left graystripe on the rock! "crud!" firestar meowed unpleased "hey gumdrop island!" firestar got to candy land! Firestar stood at gumdrop island until.. "NOT MY GUMDROP BUTTONS!" oh noze the gingerbread man! "what!" firestar said and he looked at his paw… HE TOOK GUMDROPS! "sorry want them back?" firestar meowed it was too late, the gingerbread man started chucking gumdrops at him "AHHHHH!' he screamed as he ran for his dear life. He reached a bridge it was made of candycanes a sign said "candy cane lane" he decided nothing would happen so he ate some candy canes "boy these are good!" he meowed happily. All a sudden a candycane came by and started pooping candy corn. "howdy you're trasspasin' my territory I'm afraid I'm gonna' havta' kill yer" the candy cane said as he chucked candy canes at firestar. He then reached a canyon made of candycorn. "neat!" he said as he saw a neat lil poster that said candycorn canyon in candycorn. "you lil bug get off my canyon!" a gigantic candycorn said while chucking candycorn at firestar. "NOOOOOO!" firestar said, he loosed a life. "yo sup bluestar I need to go back yo?" firestar said "okay!" bluestar said. She sent firestar back, he was now in sundae beach. "ICE CREAM!" he shouted but before he could eat any a sundae walked up to him "HI!' it said "hi…you gonna chuck sundaes at me?" "why…?" "okay then that's good." Instead of the sundae chucking sundaes at his he put hot fudge and Carmel on him "EEEEW STICKY!" firestar cried. After the sundae put ice cream on him. "NOOO! DON'T EAT ME I'm NO SUNDAE!" firestar cried as he ran to the boat and got to graystripe. When he saw graystripe he was so happy he gave him a hippo.

MEANWHILE

"tigerstar eat the toothpick…!" sandstorm meowed "okay dearie" tigerstar replied "hey these really do taste good!" tigerstar meowed happily as he curled up by sandstorm and eat toothpicks beside her. "here have a smurff I got it just for you!" tigerstar meowed happily "awww what a smurff-tastic smurff!" sandstorm cried happilyn as she hugged the smurff. "glad you like it….also got you a pickle!" tigerstar meowed proudly "THANK YOU!" "now missy sandstorm marry me?" "OF COURSE! TIS A PICKLE!" "goody tomorrows the wedding!" "NOOOOO!" "why not?" "today!" sandstorm meowed while smiling so huge her smile went off her face. "great get ready! Muahahahaha muahahahaha!" "what was that about?" "nothing.."

MEANWHILE

"graystripe look!" "what firestar?" "ARCADE!" "WEEEEE!" firestar and graystripe then darted toward the arcade playing intensely on the games, graystripe even broke one! They won about 11509 tickets just enough to buy a trip to Vancouver! Firestar was so pleaed he could finally see his wife and save her.

MEANWHILE

Sandstorm wore her sacred sombrero and a fluffy dress, tigerstar wore a fluffy towel. The wedding had begun. A pencil was the preist "tigerstar will you take sandstorm as your wife?" "DUH RETARD!" "sandstorm do you take tigerstar as your husband?" "yes coocoo potatoes!" "okay you are now husband and wife congrats!" "YAY!" sandstorm cried while giving tigerstar a kiss "well I have unfinished business dear, 9i need to get candyland first! Muahahahaha!"

OH NOZE! WHY SANDSTORM WHY DID YOU MARRY TIGEYSTAR HE A BAD PEANUT! What will happen to thunderclan now? Will thunderclan go off the map to the moon! 2 more chapters to go! Find out if they go to the moon or defeat tigerstar once and for all?


	19. tigerstars mad! chapter 4

Graystripe and firestar finally got to tigerstar. Tigerstar was sitting in a chair he was waiting for them! "hi! Your wife married me so gone with you! Muahahahaha!" tigerstar meowed "NOOOO! Sandstorm my wife! –cry- I'm not going!" firestar cried "fine, come here gumdrop people!" "yes master!" the gumdrops said while chucking pineapples at firestar. Firestar and graystripe then both said at the same time "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RUUUUNNN!" and they ran for there dear lifes to thunderclan.

"meeting! Meeting here ye here ye!" firestar meowed "tigerstar married sandstorm. We must find a way to get tigerstar! He is going to destroy thunderclan! We might get sent to the moon!" faint murmurs from cats are heard "but how!" cloudtail demanded "yea!" the clan replied "I'll figure it out. I will.."

MEANWHILE

"tigerstar.." "what?" "my smurff is sick" "I'm no med cat but I bet it needs to sleep!" "okay.." "goody now how am I going to destroy thunderclan…" "WHAT?" sandstorm meowed "oh I'm playing clan-risk.." "okay honey.." "grrrrrreat as tony the tiger would say" "I want lucky charms tigey can you go to the shell and get some?" "I'm busy!" "WAAAA!" "fine dear…" tigerstar walked to the store then in 0.0.05 seconds he came back with lucky charms "badabababa I'm lovin' it!" sandstorm meowed. "now how am I gonna do this.."

hey y'all! Chappie goody? The next chappie will be the most random chappie of tigerstars mad please stay toned or I'll put barney on every chanel on the t.v! and computer! Even though I don't know how to do that! Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha! I'm not evil..i just had too much chocolate milk, got milk? Chocolaty milk is the best! Fresh from milk island and chocolate hill! Hehehehehehehh!


	20. the end of tigerstars mad!

"I got it! We will all go and spring out of the money tree!" firestar meowed happily "good plan chum!" graystripe purred "fear me for I am tigerstar!" tigerstar meowed. The cloudtail turned into a dragon ball-z guy. Cinderpely turned into a power-ranger and graystripe turned into a weird monkey. Then silverstar came as a normal cat (me). "silverstar good to see you" tigerstar said while making thunder and lighting "nice to see you. I haven't told you this but I am princess of FIRE!" silverstar get surrounded with fire "hot hot hot!" tigerstar cried. "dippity do da dippity day!" GRAYSTRIPE meowed "sumtin sumtin…..dippity do da dippity day!" the clan meowed. Tigerstar then chucked a hot potato at firstar and he got back to candyland! "firestar!" silverstar hissed "how dare you!" she meowed as she took a huge rock, lit it on fire, and chucked it at tigerstar. Tigerstar then turned into pikachu! "pikachuuuuu!" tigerstar-pikachu said while hiting silverstar with a bolt of lighting. "ouch, but that wont KILL me!" "get em graystripe!" graystripe then turned tigerstar into a icecube and sent him to the moon!

The cats partied, firestar came back with 5000 trucks full of cany and nerds! The cats then wore tiny sombrero's and did the Mexican hat dance

THE END OF THIS PLOT

Readers I'm gonna form a newer plot! With a prophecy! The prophecy is candyland will become 1 with school clan!


	21. THE PROPHECY HAS BEGUN! portal island!

Warriors retarded and weird series a new prophecy is being created!

Cloudtail was having a good day. He even got a pet rat. He called him powerpuffgirl. "hi firestar I like cheese!" cried sandstorm she divorced tigerstar 2 days ago. "I'm going to polka dot hill and see if bluestar wants to give me some dumb prophecy" firestar meowed. "okay funny fafers!" sandstorm cried as she watched firestar ride in a chip bag all the way to polka dot hill.

"bluestar!" firestar meowed furiously "what?" bluestar cried, she was eating meow mix like a piggy "stop eating meow mix like a pig!" firestar meowed unhappy "it's your meow mix any ways…" "bluestar! You big fur brain!" "my brain isn't made of fur dumbo" "grr what ever. "got a prophecy for me?" "yea! Go away!" "c'mon bluestar!" "fine candyland and schoolclan will join together and form portalclan okay?" "okay! Thank you buestar here have a cookie!" "thank you I just love cookies!" "eerrrr your welcome.."

firestar got back to thunderclan and told the bad news "so yea any questions?" "yes me firestar, what is candyland?" "well cloudtail candyland is a place were there are gumdrop people, gingerbread men and…sundae people and much more! I went there they are all evil!" cats scream and run into a tree about 1m by 1m. "calm down people as long as we have Mr. t'mater we'll be fine!"

STARCLAN

"bluestar you should cut down on the candy you're getting a bit too fat…" silverstream meowed "no way silverstream I only weight 1000 pounds!" bluestar said she looked like a giant balloon! "bluestar look in a mirror you look like a balloon!" silverstream hissed. Bluestar cried "I can't help it I want a husband! WAAAA!" "sugar wont solve ur problems…" "really I thought it did.." "nope it doesn't…"

THE MOON

"ggrrr I must get revenge on firestar! He took his wife back! He destroyed my plan!" tigerstar meowed furiously "don't worry" a gameboy said "you can still play me" "aww how can I refuse!" tigerstar meowed as he played the gameboy.

GOOD CHAPPIE? i liked it. The next chappie is going to be funnier. Poor bluestar, she want's a husband. She might just marry mr. cookie! Find out soon! And I feel bad for tigerstar he thinks a gameboy is talking to him! He's gone insane! And poor firestar, he has to go to candyland again! Tis tragic! Well next chappie bluestar looses I pound! Stay toned!


	22. portal island chappie 2! poor bluey!

Meow mix bluestar loves it!

(sorry folks but bluestar doesn't lose a pound –sad face-)

some things y'all should know about this chappie.

Silverstar silverstarleaderofprincessclan

Shadowstar oddsponge 13

Part o' this chappie was from oddsponge13. I finally found a good place to put the story! (made this awhile ago)

one day bluestar came to earth stealing meow mix from thunderclan. Of course now she's changed. She just might BUY meow mix. Scary huh? Any how she decided to go to the store on earth, SHE COULDN"T AFFORD ANY MEOW MIX! So she stole 1 box, 2 box's, 3 box's, all the way to 1000 box's o' meow mix. Of course bluestar's non-retarded twin sister spazzed out "bluestar what have I told you! Never steal meow mix from earth!" bluestar2 yelled. Bluestar (the one you know) got sooooooo mad she painted bluestar2's nose white and drew a swigily line on her tail. "BLUESTAR!" bluestar2 screamed while bluestar hid under the carpet. "were are you….AH HA!" bluestar2 meowed. Bluestar then quickly went to earth and stayed with firestar till' she thought it was safe. Bluestar2 then found her and chucked t'maters at her, that was flying out the window, which bluey loves "I want ME play dough please!" bluey purred adding puss n' boots eyes for effect. Then grandpa taters walked up holding a giant thing o' meow mix with play dough. "oh noze!" cried Mr. clean, he was lactose intolerant to meow mix.he then ran to the bathroom crying.then bluestar chucked a bun at bluestar2 and then bluestar2 died. Bluestar lived happily ever after. The end.

Then Charlie brown ripped the "the end" sign which had cost 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 bucks. "BAD CHARLIE!" screamed bluestar2, who was in a clown suit then silverstar and shadowstar walked in with sombreros, and chucked chucky cheese at bluestar2. "you got game!" cried chucky cheese with 2000 cows in his mouth. Bluestar2 ran into the scene with my scene dolls "it's a teen scene, its my scene!" bluestar2 sang. Then tigerstar jumped down from the chandelier, and crushed bluestar, and she died. "NOT ME MEOW MIX!" cried tigerstar, who was floating on the crushed bluestar.

"and that was how I really died. And how I got fat." Bluestar cried.


	23. portal island Ch3 Is tigey really evil?

Is Tigeystar really evil?

I was a happy pussy cat. You may think I was the one that tried to kill Bluestar but Bluestar hired me. She wanted the clan to think I was evil. They banished me! Bluestar must have really hated me. Then I got to be leader of Shadowclan, I was happy there, but I wanted my revenge on Bluey. So I got doggies to get Bluestar but just her. You may think a sacrificed a cat, but trust me it was Bluestar. So Bluestar died, I was happy. But then Firestar got to be leader. He hated me! Yucky! No good he sticky! I thought in my mind. I then fell in love with Sandstorm. A took her away from Firestar he didn't deserve her. Anyhow I forgot to tell y'all how I really died. A big hippo took me to Firestar he poked me with a stick, I died, he sucked me up with a vacuum and then threw me in a jar, a suffocated and died. For sure. So sandstorm married me, gave me power I tried to destroy Thunderclan but stupid Graystripe saved the day. I then was sent to the moon while Bluestar kept teasing me, floating around me saying "nananananana" and sticking her tongue out at me. Then she started eating a popsicle saying "OH MY OD THIS TASTES SOOOOO GOOOOOOOD!" I was so angry I blew up, and reformed. "ha! Cat got your tongue?" bluey said while grabbing my tongue. "yeth!" I said, I was trying to say yes but she got me tongue. I was a sad kitty... She left and I finally got to relax. I found out I had gone insane when I thought my gameboy started talking to me.

"now you know the REAL story.. the story that REALLY happened. NOW ANYONE WHO WANTS REVENGE ON HER GET HER NOW! MORE LIKE THE WHOLE THUNDERCLAN!" tigerstar yelled to schoolclan and candyland "TOGETHER WE WILL MAKE A PORTAL SO WE CAN GO TO THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST WERE THE CLANS SHALL BE!" tigerstar yelled "okay!" schoolclan and candyland said furiously.


	24. portal island ch4 SANDSTORMS STORY!

Sandstorms story.

_You may think I LOVED Tigeystar but I really hated him i was a spy trying to get tigey 4 good. So a married him and sent him to the moon. So HA! TIGERSTAR! Anyhow when I finally got pie a shoved away my books and stared, I SAW TIGERSTARS DIARY! I started reading the diary… some secret stuff was in the diary like "OH MY GOD TODAY I WAS LIKE TOTALLY HAVIN' FUN BUT FIRESTAR WRECKED IT! I WAS SOOO MAD SO I WENT SHOPPING. I FOUND CUTE FLIP FLOPS THAT MATCHED MY BATHING SUIT AND DRESS! WONDE RIF SANDSTORM WOULD LIKE ME, YET, HOPEFULLY SOON!" wow I thought I read the first page. I never knew Tigeystar was soooo girly! Tigeystar really liked me. I read more and found a plan, a way to destroy thunderclan! Then a wanted to snoop around more, so I decided to go to starclan and see bluey's diary. I got her diary and read. I found out tigeystar's diary was edited with some of bluey's evil moves! I found out SHE made Tigeystar angry! She made him hate thunderclan! I must tell the others I must!_

Sandstorm then finished her diary entry and showed firestar and graystripe, make it the whole clan! "Oh nozers!" firestar screamed "we must help Tigeystar this time we have to get BLUEY!" "You mean tigerstar?" graystripe meowed "yea.." "okay!"


	25. portal island! FINDING TIGEY!

TRYING TO FIND TIGEY!

"we must find tigerstar, even though it's sort of odd, like we DID try to shove crayons up his nose AND poke him with a stick AND drew moustache's with permanent felt on his nose… but maybe this'll make us happy…." Firestar meowed "BRAAAAMMMMBBBLLLEEECCCLLLAAAAWWW!" shrieked leafpaw "YAY TIGERSTAR"S DEAD!" sandstorm shrieked "that was bramby" "NOOOOOOOOOOO! wait why has brambleclaw died like… 50times?" sandstorm asked "well I donno" "err guys remember the old times when I got hit by a cucumber or sumtin and I became immortal…?" brambleclaw meowed proudly as he, once again, turned into an old south premium orange juice-juice box. "BRAMBLECLAW!" the clan shrieked while bluestar2 appeared into the scene with my scene dolls "it's a teen scene, it's my scene!" bluey2 screamed while snoopy appeared behind her in a cage "SNOOPY!" silverstar cried; she was a big fan of him "HOW DARE U BLUEY2! DIE!" silverstar shrieked while she shoved tweety bird in her mouth. "wow the cat actually won!" graystripe purred, for tweety never lost. "horray!" spottedleaf meowed out of no were "you shall not taint my words for I am thou princess" cloudtail meowed "thou foolish because you are a tom cat stupid…" leafpaw meowed "thou wise but foolish for I am thou princess and you shall not taint my words." Cloudtail hissed "thou stupid because you are a tom cat!" LEAFPAW hissed "you shall not taint my words!" cloudtail hissed "for I am thou princess!"

TIGERSTAR

"……..what?" tigerstar meowed, -tigerstar looks directly at you- "this cake is good…" tigerstar meowed while eating a moon rock, yes he was still on the moon. He's insane still….

SCHOOLCLAN

"hi sandstorm" smart-paw meowed "leave me ALONE…I'M STUPID!" sandstorm meowed (they stole her from thunderclan) "we want you neeeeeerdy" smart-paw meowed "I am 5 years old and I finished school, you are very stupid and have a IQ of a piece of paper. 0! I bet paper is smarter than you!" smart paw hissed "not listening…" sandstorm hissed "boing!" SMART-PAW MEOWED. "1000 plus 1000 equals 2000." Sandstorm meowed. She's smart!

CANDYLAND

"fishie!" candy cane said while fishing gummy-fish "fish fish fish!" the giant candy corn said loudly

STARCLAN

"hehehehhehehehheheheheehehhehehehhehehehehehehhehehehehhe I stole tigerstars last moon rock!hahhahahahahahahhahah!" bluey meowed

EARTH

"to the mooooon!" firestar meowed "no save snoopy!" silverstar cried "pleeease we haaave to save snooooooooooooooopppppyyy!" silverstar cried "here you go firestar, I'll help silverstar rescue snoopy…" spottedleaf meowed "okay great!" firestar meowed "sandstorm?" "hello firestar. I just learnt multiplication and I am getting straight A plus's!" sandtorm meowed "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" firestar meowed "your nerdy!"

listen the next chapter is YOUR CHOICE! Choose, go with silverstar (me) with saving snoopy… snoopy's cool! Or go with firestar save sandstorm and talk to tigerstar. Here is good things about choosing the chapter. (FOR LIMITED TIME ONLY!)

HELP SNOOPY CHAPPIE

Find bluey2

Find the truth about bluey

Free snoopy

Run home

Eat meow mix

Blow up the meow-mix-mobile

GO WITH FIRESTAR

Save sandstorm

Find tigerstar

Have a action pack adventure back home

Find bluey

Bump into silverstar

Find the truth about bluey.

Telling ya, the chapters will be random no matter which 1 u choose! first person to choose, I write THAT chappie!


	26. portal island! finding tigey finally

FINDING TIGEY

"lets go sandstorm!" firestar hissed "aww c'mon firestar get me off this leash!" "you will get that off of you when your normal again! For now eat some sugar!" "really you mean it I can eat candy?" "yes stupid…" sandstorm then started stuffing herself with sugar, cookies, candy canes, gummy worms , cup cakes- well she eat everything that had sugar in it. " firestar can you get me a calculator?" "yay your cured!" "firestar, I need to know what one plus one equals!" "count your fingers… stupid I bet its 3…" "okay…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. firestar I got 10!" "that's what I always get…"

"look here we are THE MOON! Lets go outside." Sandstorm meowed putting on a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She also brought a bathing suit and a towel. "wait for me!" firestar hissed while he brought the same clothes as sandstorm "whoa its hot outside!" sandstorm meowed "got a drink?" "yes but its floating up…" "what do you mean its floating up?" sandstorm hissed "the water its like turning into like little bubbles and they are like floating up." "oh I understand! Neat lets blow bubbles!" sandstorm meowed "look tigerstar!" "and who cares?" "we do we were looking for him!" "oh yay!"

"hello tigerstar!" sandstorm meowed happily "hey came to see your old husband eh?" "no me and firestar wanted to see if we could help you, we found out that bluey was the cruel one." Sandstorm meowed curling up beside tigerstar interested in the cake-shaped moon rock "what's that?" "a cake-moon rock "can I try?" "ehem I am here to sandystorm" "shut up firestar!" sandstorm and tigerstar hissed at the same time while sandstorm eat some of the cake-moon rock. "this IS good!" sandstorm purred "it is isn't it?" tigerstar meowed happily "that's enough missy!" firestar purred while snatching sandstorm " we are here to help you get bluey back!" firestar hissed furiously "okay okay, but I'm dead stupid, I need to become alive again!" tigerstar meowed staring at sandstorm "what?" sandstorm meowed "he needs to marry you sandstorm" "NOOOOO! Not again!" sandstorm hissed while she pulled a house out of her pocket went inside and slammed the door shut. "sandstorm pleeease?" "no tigerstar!" "PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEE?" "NO!" "PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEE!" "FINE!" sandstorm hissed while they had a fake wedding.

"lets go home!" firestar meowed while they road there spaceship only the size of a small-sized cupcake. "tigerstar stop eating the spaceship!" firestar hissed "but I looove cupcakes" "yes we all know that but you can eat it when we get home. "yes firestar…" tigerstar meowed sadly sitting on an extremely girly chair.

"we are finally home!" sandstorm purred while she bumped into silverstar "SILVERSTAR!

* * *

hey everyone how was this chappie? hope it was goooooooood...R&R or else i will throw a frisbe at you and hopeit hits you!


	27. portal island! saving snoopy!

Ehem uh this story might not make any sense cuz silverstar is involved and if u haven't read this series before-silverstar is NOT silverstream by any chance and my pen name used to be silverstarleaderofprincessclan. Yea weird. ANYHOW KEEP THAT IN MIND! Oh yea I'm obsessed with snoopy if you didn't know already, he he he…

Retarded chapter about saving snoopy.

"bluey2 c'mon hand over snoopy!" Silverstar screamed

"why?" bluey2 said "Bluestar would just make him a slave."

"what do you mean?" silverstar hissed.

"I mean that your poor snoopy might-be a slave, haven't your heard about Bluestar?" bluey2 hissed

"how can I trust you than." Silverstar meowed

"uhh remember? Bluestar was running away from me sorta thing then sumtin happened…then…Bluestar painted my nose white, and then drew a white swigily line on my tail. And I meet all those. Now then…trust me?" bluey2 asked

"ohhh yeeeaaaa so about bluey the Bluestar?" silverstar meowed.

"Bluestar hated tigerstar wanted to torment him for fun, asked him to kill her, he tried, then Firestar came, and Bluestar spazzed out, and then she died and every pone in starclan hates her, then she kept tormenting tigerstar, and then she wanted to take over starclan so she needs tigerstar to be her slave then she needs snoopy to be her butler. Yea she's a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very twisted kitty" bluey said.

"aaaaahhhhhhh!" silverstar meowed running around in circles and then ran home with spottedleaf.

"lets eat all the meow mix in the clan!" silverstar purred.

"I call all the Whiskas!" Spottedleaf purred

"we share silly." Silverstar purred.

Soon the 2 kitties eat all the meow mix and then- BOOM!

"ha ha ha ha ha oh my god that was hilarious!" silverstar laughed looking at the car that just blew up.

"do THAT again!" silverstar purred.

"okay 1, 2, 3…." Spottedleaf meowed

BOOM

"aaahhh hahahahahahahhahahaha" silverstar laughed like crrrrraazzy.

BOOM.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" spottedleaf hissed trying to fix up a car.

"OH NO! THE MEOW MIX MOBILE!" Silverstar hissed trying to help to.

"lets just back away…" silverstar meowed. Somthihng bumped into her.

"SILVERSTAR!"

"SANDSTORM!"

"what did you do?" sandstorm asked

"blew up cars then the meow mix mobile.." silverstar meowed

"nooooooo!"

to be continued.


End file.
